


Nothing in the 'Verse can take me from you.

by Thatoneshinybrowncoat



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Angst, Changing POV, Coma dreams, Dark, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, I suck at tags, Kaylee is Shiny, Psychological Torture, River is hurt, River is scared, Sibling Incest, Simon is angry, Torture, Underage(depending on where you are), just read this, rape/noncon, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneshinybrowncoat/pseuds/Thatoneshinybrowncoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River is injured and won't wake up, despite Simon doing everything he can think of.From the outside she appears to be a lost cause and waste of medicine.<br/>But in her dreams she's screaming for her brother, will he hear her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Please be okay...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work from Simons point of view and the first work I've done that will have changing points of view, so it's a bit experimental.  
> Translations for any Chinese will be in the end notes.
> 
> I don't own Firefly or Serenity(sadly) or any of its characters.
> 
> Enjoy :)

~Simons POV~

Simon watched helplessly as River screamed and writhed in pain. She was securely strapped to the table in the med-bay after being injured on a job. Shutting his eyes and taking a slow deep breathe, Simon forced himself to detach from the situation, he was no good to River if he was too worried about causing her more pain. Pulling on his gloves he walked over to the table, running a hand over his sisters forehead, it was burning up, the anti-venom was fighting the poisons in her system, but it was losing. "Mei-Mei." He said, voice raised over the screams. "Come one, Mei-Mei, fight it."   
"How's she looking, doc?" Mals voice called from the doorway, to Simon it sounded miles away. "It's not good." He replied picking up a syringe full of clear liquid and flicking the end. "If she doesn't stabilize by morning chances are she won't." He injected the liquid into his sisters neck, watching as her face slacked and the screaming stopped. "It's okay to be afraid." Mall said, walking into the room and leaning against the shelf of medicines they'd snatched from Ariel. "Afraid?" Simon asked, turning to glare at his captain. "I'm not afraid, I'm furious!" The last word was yelled and he clenched his fists. "I told you I didn't want her out there with you! I told you and you promised she'd be fine, you Yúchǔn de báichī!" Mals face hardened and he returned the glare. "I understand you're upset about your sister." He said coolly. "But talk to me like that again and you won't have the capacity to worry about anything." With that he turned and stormed out of the med-bay, glancing over his shoulder at the unconscious River, before shaking his head slightly and marching off.  
Simon sighed, shoulders slumping as he turned back to his sister, beads of sweat had began to break over her forehead and he hurried to get a towel to wipe them away before pulling over a chair and sitting. "Do you remember when we were kids, Mei-Mei?" He said quietly, hand finder her smaller one. "You'd get sick and demand I look after you, even if it meant ditching school." He chuckled quietly, small smile growing on his face. "Father was furious when he found out. Told me I was jeopardizing my future over you... I didn't care." He was about to say something else when there was a knock on the door and he turned to see Kaylee, hovering awkwardly with a plate of food in her hands. "I figured you should probably eat." She said, with a small smile. "I brought you some dinner."   
Simon weakly returned the smile and took the food, biting into whatever it was, it was hard to tell what they were eating sometimes and Simon tried not to think too hard about it. "How's she looking?" Kaylee asked, nodding at River. "She's gonna be okay, you know? She's tough." She added, biting her lip. "Toughness has little to do with it." Simon said, with a small shrug. "But she was giving the antidote fast enough... Hopefully that'll be enough."   
Kaylee leaned over and pressed a kiss to Simons cheek, cheeks reddening as she did. "If you need anything." She said. "Don't you hesitate to call me." With that she left Simon, who had his hand on his cheek and a confused look on his face. "Yeah, thanks..." He whispered, even though Kaylee was gone. "I will..."  
After he'd finished eating and stashed the plate in the small sink, meant for washing blood off various things, he turned back to River. "Please be okay..." He said quietly, biting his lip. ''I'm not going to lose you again, Mei-Mei, you hear me?" He added, returning to his seat.


	2. Simon? Simon!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River is lost in her mind, but this time she can't wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I don't own the characters or Firefly/Serenity(sadly)
> 
> Chinese translations will be in the end notes. 
> 
> Enjoy. :)

~Rivers POV~

River walked through the dark, it was cold and she didn't know where she was, or if she was alone. "Simon?" She called into the shadows surrounding her. "Simon!" Arms tightening around her shoulders she kept walking, there had to be some sign of where she was somewhere, some source of light, someone... Something. Shaking the childish thought of monsters away she took a deep breath, trying to push away the fear that threatened to overwhelm her. "Simon?" she called again, although she was losing hope that her brother was out here, although that lead to the question, where was he? He was always nearby.  
She thought back over the time she'd been on Serenity, he had always been close, making sure she was okay, making sure she slept and ate and bathed, even though it must have been a strain on him, to care for her like that. Shaking her head she pushed her anxieties away. Simon loved her, he looked after her because he loved her, not because he had to. Thinking back to when they were both children, on Osiris, she remembered he had looked after her then too, that had to mean something. "Simon!" She called again, louder this time. It wasn't so much that she was afraid of wherever she was, she was afraid of being here without him, without someone. Even Jayne would have been welcome company.  
Somewhere in the distance she saw a dim light and hurried towards it. Finally River made it to the source, a small paper lantern in front of an ornate door. Without hesitation she tried the handle, smiling when it silently opened. Eager to escape the darkness she stepped through the doorway into a familiar looking living room. "Simon?" She called quietly, biting her lip as she scanned the room. She was almost certain she'd seen those curtains before, the embroidery looked familiar in a way that felt almost uncomfortable, so did the paintings on the wall, one of them featuring a ship. Serenity.  
Backing up quickly she turned to the door she had used to enter this room, she frowned, finding it gone. "Simon?" She whispered, slowly creeping forward to the door that had suddenly appeared on the wall opposite her. After moments hesitation she walked through into a room she could never forget, her childhood bedroom. "Mother?" She called, heart fluttering wildly, how was she on Osiris? "Father? Simon?" The door clicked locked behind her and she heard manic, child like, laughter on the other side. Frowning she ran to her wardrobe, the place she had always gone to, to hide from her childhood monsters, and crawled inside, curling into a ball and shutting her eyes tightly. "Nǐ zài nǎlǐ? Wǒ zài nǎlǐ?" She whimpered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nǐ zài nǎlǐ? Wǒ zài nǎlǐ? - Where are you? Where am I ?

**Author's Note:**

> Yúchǔn de báichī - Stupid idiot  
> Mei-Mei - Little sister. 
> 
> More chapters on the way.


End file.
